Better Off This Way
by risgaan
Summary: Kai yang mencintai seorang Geum Jae Hee bisa berselingkuh dengan trainee SM, Yoon Sohee? Apa yang terjadi? A feedback story from Author to the real Geum Jae Hee.


Title : Better Off This Way

Author : Do Kyungsan

Main Cast : - Kai (EXO)

- Geum Jae Hee (as You)

Supporting Cast : - Amber (f(x))

- Yoon So Hee (SM's Trainee)

Genre : Romance

Cerita ini Author persembahin buat temen Author yang udah neraktir bubble tea ukuran large hehehe. Semoga aja dia suka, karena Author mengerjain ini hanya dalam tiga jam *curcol* hohoho... So? Enjoy it!

Saya menerima silent reader namun tidak menerima bashing dan sebangsanya(?) hehehe.

Hope you'll like it ^^ #AuthorDKS

_When you fall I'll be the only one who looks away.  
When you call I'll be the first to tell you I can't stay.  
It's all over, I found a better way. To help keep you from me.  
I'm better off this way..._

**Do Kyungsan**

**Present**

**BETTER OFF THIS WAY**

"_Yeoboseyo?"_

"...Apa?"

"_Kenapa tidak angkat telfonnya?"_

"Ini sudah aku angkat."

"_Aish! Kenapa kau menghindariku?"_

"Aku tidak menghindarimu."

"_Kau menghindariku!"_

"Aku tidak menghindarimu! Ah sudahlah! Aku sibuk! Kau pasti sibuk juga, kan? Bye!"

"_Yah! Tung—"_

Pip!

Tut~ Tut~ Tut~

"Aish! Kim Jongin menyebalkaaaannnn!"

"Berkelahi lagi?"

"...Huh?"

"Apa tidak bosan setiap hari berkelahi terus?"

"Aish! Entahlah! Kami sudah tidak cocok lagi! Aku akan memutuskannya bulan depan jika ia masih tidak mengubah sikap kekanakannya!"

"YAH! APA YANG KAU KATAKA–––... Ehem! Maksudku, jaga ucapanmu! Hubungan kalian itu sudah beranjak enam tahun. Sayang sekali jika akan berakhir karena hal konyol seperti ini!"

"Justru karena itu! Sayang sekali jika kami menjalani hubungan yang konyol selama enam tahun! Lebih baik kami mengakhirirnya! Jika ia masih tidak mengubah sikapnya aku akan memutuskannya bulan depan, tepat saat hari jadi kami yang keenam tahun. Lagi pula aku sudah cukup sabar untuk meladeninya marah-marah selama dua tahun ini. Huft!"

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang memancing amarahnya selama ini?"

"Ohok! _Excuse me?_"

"Oops! _I mean_, bersabarlah lagi! Lagi pula kau sendiri yang tetap ingin bertahan dengannya meskipun kau tahu bahwa Kai itu berseling—"

"Yah! Berhenti disitu! Iya iya! Tidak usah dilanjutkan! Aku 'kan sudah bilang. Aku masih menunggunya untuk jujur padaku, tapi ternyata–– aish sudahlah! Aku sudah benar-benar lelah sekarang."

"Huft~ Aku jadi kasihan padamu. Kau ini kenapa bisa-bisanya bersikap terlalu baik?"

"Ha... ha... ha..."

"Sudahlah, malam ini kita ke tempat kakakku. Kita lupakan semua masalahmu itu, oke?"

"Hm. Terima kasih, Amber-yah. Kau memang yang terbaik!"

"Sudahlah, jangan sungkan! Hahaha."

"Hehehe."

_Two years ago..._

"Lebih baik kau pulang, ini sudah larut."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau sakit."

"Tapi aku baru sampai! Kau mengusirku?!"

"Tidak, bukan begitu! Aku hanya sedang sangat letih sekarang! Tidak bisakah kau mengerti? "

"Kau membentakku?!"

"Tidak! Bukan maksudku be—"

"Aish sudahlah! Aku membencimu!"

DUG!

"Aw! Yah! Jaehee-yah! YAAHHH! Aish~ kakiku sakit sekali..."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya sepasang kekasih konyol yang selalu bersikap menyenangkan itu berkelahi. Adu mulut barusan adalah sebuah tamparan yang sangat keras bagi seorang gadis bernama **Geum Jaehee**. Tepat empat tahun yang lalu seorang **Kim Jongin **aka **Kai** menawarkannya sebuah hubungan dengan kegembiraan dan kasih sayang. Mereka selalu bahagia selama ini dan tidak pernah ada pertengkaran. Namun siapa sangka, hanya dengan sedikit kerenggangan saja hubungan mereka bisa sangat kacau?

Jaehee, gadis blasteran Jepang-Korea Selatan itu awalnya berniat baik dengan mengunjungi dorm tempat Kai tinggal selama menjadi artis ini untuk merayakan hari jadi mereka yang keempat tahun, tepat saat malam natal. Namun Kai justru menyuruh Jaehee pulang dengan alasan ia sangat lelah hari ini setelah latihan seharian. Paling tidak, bisakah lelaki itu menyuruh gadis imut ini masuk ke dalam sejenak saat hujan salju seperti ini? Dasar lelaki bodoh!

Dengan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya setelah berkelahi barusan, Jaehee berjalan kaki untuk kembali ke apartemennya. Kue tar yang ia buat beberapa jam yang lalu sudah pasti akan sia-sia setelah malam ini berakhir. Sudah dua bulan terakhir ini kekasihnya mendinginkan dirinya. Entah apa yang terjadi tapi lelaki itu bukanlah Kai-nya yang dulu.

"_That guy is not my Kai..." _bisiknya.

Tiga bulan sudah Jae tidak berkomunikasi dengan Kai. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggu Jonginnya itu selama masih menjalani jadwalnya. Awalnya Jaehee hanya mengirimkan ucapan selamat pagi ataupun selamat tidur. Namun setelah beberapa hari, Jaehee menjadi terbiasa menjalani hari-harinya sendirian tanpa Kai karena Amber, sahabatnya, selalu setia menemani hari-harinya.

Bisa dibilang sejak dulu Amber adalah satu-satunya moodbooster yang Jae miliki di dunia ini. Sama-sama memiliki sifat yang konyol dan selera yang berkelas mungkin menjadi media pemersatu mereka. Terlebih lagi Amber adalah senior Kai yang sudah terlebih dahulu debut dengan girlband-nya, f(x), dari SM Entertainment.

Tidak terasa sekarang sudah enam bulan semenjak Jae memberi begitu banyak ruang untuk Kai sendirian, saat itu juga Amber membawa sebuah berita yang Jae sudah tahu pasti akan terjadi.

Kai berselingkuh...

...dengan seorang trainee dari SM yang akan didebutkan menjadi seorang aktris nanti, Yoon Sohee.

Sohee adalah member yang pasti akan didebutkan tidak lama lagi, karena ia sudah banyak dipromosikan oleh SM. Bahkan Yoon Sohee adalah gadis yang ikut serta dalam _EXO Wolf drama version!_ Wah! Mereka benar-benar jodoh ha ha ha. Jaehee yang mengetahui hal itu hanya diam namun tetap tersenyum.

Setelah mengetahui berita itu, Jaehee merasa sedikit takut. Ia sangat takut Kai akan pergi apalagi berpaling darinya. Akhirnya ia kembali menghubungi Kai, meskipun mereka tidak pernah dapat bertemu. Jaehee ingin mengembalikan masa-masa dimana ia baru mengenal Kai dahulu. Ia ingin Kai sadar dan jujur dengannya. Ia ingin Kai mengaku bahwa ia telah berselingkuh. Tapi sampai sekarang hal itu tidak pernah terjadi.

_**Sekarang...**_

Jika Kai dan Sohee masih berpacaran, maka hubungan mereka sudah menginjak dua setengah tahun. Sedangkan Kai dan Jaehee sudah akan menginjak tahun yang ketujuh.

"Jae. Kau sudah tahu konsep repackaged album EXO?"

"Iya. Judulnya aneh. Growl, bukan? Apa Sooman ahjussi tidak bisa memikirkan judul yang lebih baik? Hahaha."

"Hahahaha dasar kau ini."

"Hahaha."

"Hm~ Dan kau tahu, Jae?"

"Apa?"

"Kai akan comeback lagi minggu ini."

"!"

"Jae?"

"...oh, begitu? He he he..."

**To: BABO KAI :p**

_Kai-ah. Aku tahu kau sedang sibuk mempersiapkan comeback repackaged album barumu. Tapi bisakah kita bertemu? Sekarang, di tempat pertama kali kau ingin menemuiku. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kita 'selesaikan' ._

**Send. 8PM.**

...

"Ah~ Syukurlah, dia tidak membalasnya..." Jaehee bernafas teramat sangat lega.

**New Message.**

"Tunggu! KAI MEMBALAS?" dengan tangan gemetar Jae mencoba menekan tombol 'buka'. Tapi Jae kembali merasakan takut, takut jika kenyataan yang ia inginkan tidak sesuai kali ini.

**Open!**

_Baiklah, aku dalam perjalanan._

**Read. 9PM.**

'DEG!'

Kai-ah, kenapa kau MAU datang? Padahal aku sangat bersyukur karena kau malam ini mengabaikan pesanku. Aku tidak pernah ingin hari ini datang, atau bisakah kita memundurkan hari ini sedikit lagi? Aku masih belum siap. Aku masih terlalu... rapuh. Aku belum sanggup untuk...

Hm... kehilanganmu.

Seperti yang telah dijanjikan, Jaehee menunggu di tengah taman kota dimana Kai menyatakan cinta pada gadis itu tujuh tahun yang lalu, saat ia masih bocah sekolahan yang lugu dahulu. Hahaha.

Ah, tolong jangan mengingat-ngingat kenangan itu lagi! Author malah semakin mempersulit Jaehee! Bodoh! Aaah mian ._.

"Jae-yah!" tiba-tiba Jaehee mendengar suara berat memanggil namanya. Suara yang sangat ia kenal. Dan suara yang sangat ia rindukan. Bahkan hanya 'ia' satu-satunya orang yang memanggilnya seperti itu.

Itu dia... si bodoh Kai. Ia benar-benar datang. Jaehee rasa ia ingin mati saja dari pada harus memutuskan lelaki hitam itu. Tapi...

"Hai!" seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Lama tidak jumpa!" Sapanya dengan senyuman yang khas.

Jaehee tidak bisa menunjukan betapa rapuh dan rindunya gadis itu pada lelaki kurang ajar ini. Ia membencinya dari dalam hatinya. Tentang perselingkuhannya bahkan tentang semua kebohongannya yang membuat gadis itu muak.

Tapi Jaehee juga mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya. Ia mencintai Kai yang selalu memperjuangkan dirinya, Kai yang selalu ada hanya untuk membuatnya tersenyum, Kai yang selalu bisa menemukan dirinya dimanapun ia berada dan Kai yang selalu ia cubiti saat merasa kesal. Jika saja Kai tidak bertemu apalagi bergabung dengan staff SM saat itu, pasti saat ini Jaehee masih bisa tertawa gila bersamanya. Ah! Sudahlah! Sudah! CUKUP!

"Woah! Aku sangat merindukanmu! Lihatlah dirimu! Kau semakin pendek saja! Hahaha!" ucap Kai dengan sangat bersemangat.

"He... he... he..." Jaehee tetawa dengan kikuknya.

"Hm~ Jadi, ada apa?" tanya Kai penasaran.

"_Kau sungguh-sungguh ingin tahu, Kim Jongin?"Ucap Jaehee dalam hati._

"Aku tahu! Kau pasti sangat merindukanku, bukan? Hahaha." Kai bercanda lagi.

"_Tentu saja, bodoh! Kau ini bertambah bodoh ya selama menjadi trainee?" Jae mengumpat dalam hati. "Tapi bukan itu..."_

"Aku minta maaf karena baru bisa menemuimu sekarang. Maaf sekali, Jae-yah." Kai menatap Jaehee dengan tatapan sayangnya.

"_Ya, bagus! Selamat! Kau datang di waktu yang tepat! Kita akan berakhir beberapa menit lagi dan kau bisa hidup bahagia dengan gadis trainee itu! Berikan saja tatapan menjijikan itu padanya!"_

"Hei, Jae-yah! Apa kau bisu sekarang? Bicaralah! Hahaha." Kai malah mengacak-ngacak rambut panjang gadis itu.

"Ek-hem! Kai-ah..."

"E-eh? Ne?" suasana tiba-tiba menjadi canggung.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu selama hampir tiga tahun ini?" Jaehee akhirnya bicara.

"Hm? Dengan siapa? EXO? Kau sudah lihat teaser kami? Bagaimana menurutmu? Oh benar! Aku bertemu dengan orang-orang baik dan berbakat. Bahkan banyak yang berasal dari Cina juga lho! Dan kami jug––"

"Bukan EXO tapi... dengan Kim Sohee." Jaehee menatap lurus mata Kai.

DEG!

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kim Sohee-ssi? Dia sangat cantik, bukan? Selalu ada di sampingmu dan menemanimu latihan di kantor. Bahkan ia juga bermain dalam dramamu, sebagai kekasihmu juga pula. Ah! Kau beruntung sekali! Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat kepadamu malam ini. Itu saja. Ha ha ha ha..."

"Kau–– kau bicara apa...?"

"Sudahlah. Jangan bohongi aku lagi. Aku tahu semuanya sejak dulu he he he."

"Ta–– tapi... itu... aku—"

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu ya! Aku suka semua teaser-mu. Tapi aku lebih menyukai... hm siapa namanya? Tao! Iya, Tao, ia sangat _manly_ namun _cute_ juga. Dan... sukseslah dengan boyband barumu itu. Selamat juga dengan kekasihmu jika sudah tiga tahunan. Oh! Apa itu hari yang sama saat kita tujuh tahunan juga? Hahaha bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Hahaha. Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu ya, Kai-ah. _Bye~_"

"Jae–– Jaehee? Jae-yah! YAH GEUM JAEHEE! BERHENTI DISANA!" Kai langsung mengejar dan menarik lengan gadis itu dengan sangat kuat. Namun Jaehee memberontak.

"LEPASKAN!" Bentaknya sambil menahan air mata.

"DENGAR––" Kai mencengkram kedua pundaknya.

"Tidak perlu!" Ia mencoba tersenyum dan melepaskan cengkraman tangan kai.

"DENGARKAN AKU DULU!"

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAU!"

"JAEHEE-YAH!"

"AKU SUDAH TAHU SEMUANYA! Hiks. JADI TIDAK PERLU DIJELASKAN LAGI! AKU MENCINTAIMU DAN AKU SENANG MELIHATMU BAHAGIA DENGAN SIAPAPUN! JADI SEKARANG BIARKAN AKU YANG PERGI! Hiks."

"TIDAK! BUKAN BEGITU!" Kai menaikkan volume suaranya.

"KAU BELUM PUAS MENYAKITIKU, EOH? DASAR BRENGSEK! BIARKAN AKU PERGI, KIM JONGIN!"

"TIDAKK!"

"LEPASKAN AKUUUU!"

"AKU BILANG TIDAK!"

"KITA SUDAH BERAKHIR SEKARANG!"

"TIDAK! KAU TETAP KEKASIHKU!"

PLAK!

Untuk pertama kalinya Jaehee menampar pipi orang yang sangat ia cintai. Sungguh. Itu sangat menyakitkan. Tidak, bukan tangannya. Namun hatinya.

"Hubungan kita sudah berakhir tiga tahun yang lalu, Kim Jongin. Tepat saat kau berselingkuh. Terima kasih. Terima kasih banyak karena telah membodohiku selama ini. Seharusnya aku mendengarkan kata keluargaku untuk kembali ke Jepang tujuh tahun yang lalu, bukan? Bukannya malah tinggal disini hanya demi kau. Ha ha ha. Jadi aku tidak akan disakiti oleh orang sepertimu. Bodohnya aku. Aku memang bodoh hahaha"

"Dimana kau saat aku membutuhkanmu, Jae?"

"!"

"Dimana kau saat aku lelah, Jae?"

"..."

"Kau tidak pernah ada disana, Jae..."

"Oh? Hahaha. Apa kau lupa kalau kau mengusirku saat aku datang ke dorm? Bahkan kau mengatakan kepada security kantor SM bahwa kau tidak mengenalku sampai aku berakhir dengan pengusiran juga!"

"Kau mencoba menyalahkanku sekarang?"

"Kau bahkan berseling—"

"Tidak tahukah kau betapa aku merindukanmu? Aku selalu mengingatmu disetiap detik trainee-ku. Bahkan aku memimpikanmu hampir setiap malam. Hiks~ Aku tahu, aku lelaki yang sangat cengeng dan memalukan sampai harus menangis di depan perempuan. Tapi, tidakkah kau sadar jika aku selalu memperjuangkanmu selama ini? Aku sangat mencintaimu, Jae. Lebih dari yang kau tahu. Kau tahu jika masa trainee-ku sangat berat tapi kenapa kau tidak mau mengusir sedikit egomu dan meluangkan waktumu sedikit? Aku merindukanmu, Jae. Sungguh..."

"Kau berselingkuh."

"Aku berselingkuh karena kau, Jae! Tidakkah kau ingat leluconku bahwa aku akan berselingkuh jika kau terus-terusan cuek padaku dan kau justru menyuruhku untuk melalukannya? Aku benar-benar melakukannya sekarang, Jae! Kau tidak pernah memperjuangkanku akhir-akhir ini. padahal disaat seperti inilah aku membutuhkanmu dan hubungan kita sedang diuji. Tidakkah kau sadar bahwa bukan hanya kau yang tersakiti disini?"

"...kau... AKU MEMBENCIMU!" Jaehee berlari dari kenyataan, lagi.

"Tidak!" Kai memeluk Jaehee dari belakang dengan sangat erat.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lari lagi kali ini... Aku tahu perasaanmu. Kau kesepian dan menganggapku tidak perduli padamu. Kau salah, Jae."

"...hiks hiks hiks cukup."

"Apa kau ingat kata-kata Oh Sehoon? Teman sekolah sekaligus teman satu grupku juga. Kau pasti mengingatnya, bukan? _**Jangan pernah menyia-nyiakan cinta yang datang padamu**_. Kau ingat itu, bukan? Dan itulah yang kau terapkan pada dirimu. Kau menerima cintaku padahal kau sedang mencintai orang lain, si lelaki cina itu. Aku tahu semua itu, Jae. Aku tahu dan aku memendamnya karena aku yakin suatu saat nanti kau akan membalas cintaku dan mencintaiku dengan tulus. Tapi sepertinya aku salah lagi."

"Cukup... Kai. Cukup..."

"Kau tetap mencintai lelaki itu sampai sekarang, bukan? Aku mulai letih memperjuangkanmu, Jae. Aku sudah menyerah tidak tahun yang lalu dan saat itulah seseorang datang padaku menawarkan kasih sayang. Aku juga menerapkan kata-kata Sehun pada diriku dan aku menerima gadis itu. Aku ingin jujur, Jae. Sungguh! Aku ingin jujur padamu saat itu, tapi kau malah berhenti menghubungiku. Sakit, Jae. Aku merasa sangat bersalah karena sudah menyakiti hati dua gadis yang sangat aku kasihi. Tidakkah kau mengeti itu?"

"CUKUP, KAI! ITU TIDAK MENGUBAH APAPUN! KITA BERAKHIR SEKARANG! Selamat tinggal, Kim Jongin. Senang mengenalmu selama ini... Aku mencintaimu..." Jaehee pergi dengan air mata yang membanjiri wajahnya.

Kali ini Kai diam. Ia membiarkan gadis itu pergi. Tempat ini, tempat dimana ia menyatakan cintanya, dan berakhir disini juga. Sungguh lucu. Kejadian ini seperti cerita di serial-serial drama negerinya saja. Ha ha ha. Akhirnya Jaehee menghilang dari pandangannya. Dan Kai yakin, gadis imut nan menggemaskan itu juga akan menghilang dari kehidupannya juga.

"Kau bodoh." Tiba-tiba ada suara perempuan dari arah belakang Kai.

"!" Kai tahu pemilik suara ini...

"Kenapa kau membiarkannya pergi?" tanya gadis itu.

"...Yoon Sohee? Sedang apa kau disini? Kau mendengar kami sedari tadi?" Kai terkejut setengah mati. Tubuh maskulinnya sudah sangat lemas saat ini.

Grep.

"Harusnya kau mengejar gadis itu, bodoh." Sohee memeluknya.

"Jika aku mengejarnya apa kau juga akan memutuskanku?" Kai tertawa lirih.

"Tidak." Jawab gadis itu sambil mengusap punggung Kai. Kai bergetar.

"Kalau begitu ijinkan aku untuk tetap disini?"

"Kenapa? Aku akan sangat marah." Sohee mengamcam. Namun tidak ada penaikkan nada bicara disana. Gadis ini begitu lembut.

"Aku ingin memutuskanmu sebelum kau memutuskan dan menamparku." Akhirnya Kai membalas pelukan gadis itu. Hangat sekali.

"Pft~" Sohee menahan tawanya.

"Aku tidak akan memutuskanmu." Sambung gadis itu.

"Ke-kenapa?" Kai terkejut. Berhenti sejenak, Sohee melepaskan pelukannya.

"Karena aku mencintaimu." Sohee tersenyum dengan matanya yang menatap lurus mata Kai.

"Kenapa?" Kai masih tidak bisa berfikir. Hatinya masih terasa sangat hangat akan kata-kata gadis ini. inikah rasanya diperjuangkan? Apa rasanya semenyenangkan ini?

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Sohee singkat.

"Kau mempermainkanku." Kau cemberut.

"Iya, tapi aku tidak pernah mempermainkan perasaanmu. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya. Aku mencintaimu saat pertama kali aku melihatmu di ruang latihan SM. Saat itu aku tidak tahu bahwa kau sudah ada yang punya. Aku tidak pernah tahu sampai kita sudah resmi menjadi kekasih. Maafkan aku karena sudah menjadi batu sandungan dalam hubunganmu. Tapi bisakah kau tidak meninggalkanku? Aku sangat mencintaimu, Kai. Bukan karena kau artis, bukan karena kau perhatian, tapi karena kau adalah Kai. Aku berjanji akan tetap mencintaimu bahkan jika kau sudah tidak menjadi artis ataupun kau berhenti memberikan perhatian padaku. Kenapa? Karena aku mencintaimu tanpa alasan. Aku mencintaimu, Kai..." Sohee mengecup singkat pipi Kai. Kai menutup matanya.

"Terima kasih." Jawab Kai sambil menatap balik mata gadis itu.

"Terima kasih karena sudah memperjuangkanku. Aku... tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Aku juga mencintaimu..." Kai mengecup sayang kening Sohee.

"Aku juga mencintaimu..." mereka berdua saling bertatapan dan tersenyum.

Malam itu menjadi malam yang panjang bagi ketiga manusia itu. Tiga orang merasakan sakit, namun ada dua orang diantaranya yang akhirnya berbahagia juga.

Cinta itu bukan hanya tentang siapa kau ataupun dia. Namun cinta itu tentang 'kalian'. Jangan ingin diperjuangkan jika kau sendiri tidak memperjuangkan cintamu. Cinta tak lebih dari drama yang berlebihan, namun itu semua nyata. Jika ada kata perang, maka anggaplah cinta adalah perangmu. Yang penuh dengan pengjuangan~ lagi pula tidak ada hasiilnya kau memperjuangkan orang yang tidak memperjuangkanmu!

**Seoul Hot News!**

**Anggota boyband terkenal KAI EXO mengungkapkan bahwa ia tengah menjalin hubungan saat ini. Dan hal itu diresmikan oleh petinggi SM Entertainment dalam presscon semalam.**

"**Kai memang tengah berkencan dengan Yoon Sohee sekarang. Mereka bahkan sudah berkencan selama tiga tahun semenjak mereka masih di trainee. Kami mendukung hubungan mereka selama itu real dan tidak dibuat-buat." Ungkap Lee Sooman selaku pendiri dari SMEnt sendiri.**

**Ada beberapa rumor yang tetap mengatakan berita itu bohong karena hanya sebagai promosi Yoon Sohee yang sebentar lagi akan debut sebagai aktris muda. Namun siapa yang tahu?**

**Sekian berita dari Seoul Hot News.**

"Kau akan mati, Kai."

"Fans akan membunuhmu."

"Tidak, Sehuna. Fans yang akan bunuh diri karena berita ini."

"Katakan saja itu hoax."

"Betul kata Umin hyung, bilang saja itu bohong."

"Kau dalam bahaya, Kai."

"Ini masalahmu. Aku tidak ikut campur."

"Kai lelaki sejati, Jongin-ah!"

"Kyungsoo-yah itu tidak membantu!"

"Diamlah! Kalian memperkeruh suasana hatinya!"

"KAU YANG DIAM, GALAXY!"

"Aish! Kalian membuatku pusing!"

Tit tit tit~

**New Message.**

**Open.**

**From: Jaejaejae**

**Aku lihat beritamu! Aku turun senang mendengarnya ^^ Aku hanya ingin berpamitan dan minta maaf. Maaf karena aku tidak bisa mencintaimu sepenuh hatiku selama ini, Kai. Aku juga merasa seperti pecundang karena tidak bisa menelfonmu hahaha. Maafkan aku ya. Aku menyayangimu! Aku akan menjadi EXOstan dan juga TAO biased saat sudah di Jepang nanti hahaha. Sampai jumpa lagi, Kim Jongin Much Love! **—**Your Friend, Geum Jae Hee**—

**Read. 03:15 PM KST.**

Kai tersenyum.

**Reply.**

**To: Jaejaejae**

**Aku juga me-nya-ya-ngi-mu... **

**Send!**

Dengan terkirimnya pesan singkat itu, secara resmi Kai memaafkan Jaehee. Mereka berteman sekarang, dan selamanya akan seperti itu. Karena kau sudah menemukan cinta pertamanya dan Jaehee pun pasti akan begitu.

_People call this happy ending, right?_

"Kai-yah! Kau terlambat!"

"Hei! Bagaimana nenek lampir itu bisa masuk ke dorm kita?"

"Thehuna jaga bicaramu dengan Noona ini! Huh!"

"Hahaha mian. Ayo kita pergi sekarang."

"Yah yah yah! Mau kemana kalian?"

"Kemana lagi? Tentu saja ke bandara..." kedua kekasih itu tersenyum.

— _**THE END **_—

Maaf jika ada kesalahan saat pengetikan karena Author tidak mengeceknya lagi.

Sampai jumpa di cerita lainnya!

Annyeong~ ^^

#AuthorDKS


End file.
